We Need Protection
by IHateReality2800
Summary: Sometimes in life you just need someone to protect you


We Need Protection

Aniaya: Hey this is my second Soul Eater fan fiction! The first one was a –

Blackstar: A total _**Disaster**_!

Maka: shut up Blackstar at least she can think unlike you!

Aniaya: Don't worry he'll pay (evil look in eye)! Anyway please review and wish Blackstar luck.

Blackstar: _**I'm Dead.**_

"Dachi get that big butt of yours up!" I was yelling at my weapon partner Dachi. Today was my 13th birthday and I finally got to go to Death City, a place where I was meant to be born. Mom said when I turned thirteen I could visit Death City, but she wasn't sure she should have said that the reason why is because I, Mitzuki Tobi, am a witch and of course we are not welcome there. Dachi finally got up and when he did I yelled and hit him. We left around 1 pm, we grabbed my motorbike and we were off. I know what you guys are thinking, if I am a witch why are we riding a motorbike? Well guess what, I am trying to live a long and healthy life.

A few hours later

"Hey Dachi wake up! We are in Death City." On the ride Dachi fell asleep so I woke him up,

"Five more minutes." Dachi mumbled. I smiled; he was so cute when he gets tired. I decided to let him sleep a little longer because of this, deep in thought an ugly guy surprised me

"Hey cutie. Do you have a boyfriend?" this isn't good, I have been hit on by other guys before but this guy worried me. I don't know what it was either the fact he was from Death City or the fact how his appearance was. I, Mitzuki Tobi, am not afraid to fight someone but this guy was terrifying. For once I wanted someone to save me, when Dachi is sleepy he is no use.

"No I don't have a boyfriend. And I would never date anyone as ugly as you." What is wrong with me? I guess I was nervous because I would never talk to anyone like that.

"You little witch! You're gonna pay for that!" How did he know I was a witch, but that wasn't the real problem. The guy was turning into an ugly monster, even uglier than he was before. He had horns, red rose skin along with sharp teeth and claws. What was this? Is he a devil?

"What do you want from me? What are you?"

"You look like you have never seen a kishin before. You should have listened to me and dated me. Now instead of marrying me and not having to die for killing my brother you now have to die." Just then I had a flashback. Sitting playing around with my dad a blue devil approached us, the same sharp teeth and claws as the one in front of me now. The monster leaped towards me, trying to kill me for being a small witch (a witch's soul is really helpful to a kishin) and being helpless. As I screamed and closed my eyes a body appeared in front of me it was my dad. The blood gashing down my dad's back and tear rolling down my eyes my dad said these few words to me, 'Be strong for me Zuki, I love you.' I lowered my head and then let out a loud scream as the ground shook and a crack appeared in the earth as the monster fell down and the earth closed up (my first time using my witch powers).

"Watch out!" Someone yelled towards me, and then I snapped back to reality just as the kishin almost struck me. I was saved but by who, was it Dachi?

"Dachi is that you?" I asked the guy was blurry since I was crying.

"No I am Soul Eater Evens." The guy said as I rubbed my eyes which were blood shot red. "You must be new around here." The guy had white hair, a black leather jacket, a black headband, a yellow shirt and black pants. His soul is blue, wait a minute; he is from DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Academy). I know he meant no harm because he just saved me but he did send off an alarm in my head. My mom said 'When you go to Death City be careful not to attack anyone from DWMA because they will hurt you.'

"Yeah I am new around here; I just came to visit though. Have you seen my friend? He's about your height, black shorts, black hair and a white shirt." We kind of forgot about Dachi and left him with the kishin even though he was asleep maybe even dead now. But he can protect himself.

"Was he sleeping?"

"Yeah!"

"Here he is." Soul turned around to reveal Dachi on his back, I stood there and laughed. "I like you. What's your name, can I call you Beauty?"

"I'm Mitzuki Tobi." I said blushing. What I was blushing? I can't do that. I guess he's someone important to me, whatever I do I can't let him protect me. I won't let someone important to me die again, I just can't.


End file.
